


Shattered & Hallow

by Chancy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy/pseuds/Chancy
Summary: A missing scene of Kima and Allura after the attack on Fort Daxio.





	

**Fort Daxio has been attacked. Good men and women had fallen. They would continue to fight.**  
  
  
Vox Machina saved the day. But Kima was forever in debt to Pike, who restored Allura from a feeblemind spell. After Allura regained her mind, Kima didn't want to leave her side. Both women help Vox Machina and the rest of the survivors of Fort Daxio burn the bodies of the fallen, and secure the fort the best of their abilities; but Kima always stayed within earshot and line of sight of Allura.  
  
After the fort had been secured and food had been eaten, Allura and Kima headed to the small bathing chamber to rid themselves of the blood and dirt that covered them. As they walked they passed Vex, Kima and Allura gave the ranger a nod in thanks, that was returned. The two women continued to walk in silence, they hadn't spoken since Allura's mind had been restored; small smiles, nudges and nods served as communication between them. As they entered the bathing chamber the smell of blood, dirt and tears filled their nostrils the smell was off putting but had become common place for both of them. The small pool of water was dark red, and vile looking. The women used the small buckets of clean water to wash themselves the best they could. Kima wiped down her armor as Allura rung out her robes. When they finished Kima haphazardly put her armor back on, and handed Allura a large blanket to cover with, that was in her pack tossing Allura's still damp robes over her shoulder.  
  
The women walked back to a small room, they had claimed for themselves only a day before. The halls of Fort Daxio were silent, almost eerily so. The halls quiet, most the men and women inside already asleep the few awake silently keeping watch. The threat of another attack of low but possible. The pair enter their room, which was nothing more than a large closet with a straw mattress and some blankets on the floor that Kima had taken from the barracks. Kima removed her armor, grabbed a blanket and placed it around her like a cloak. She sat down on the mattress with her back leaning against the wall. Allura laid down resting her head on Kima's chest; laying the blanket that she had over the both of them. The position was always slightly awkward because Kima was several feet shorter than Allura neither woman cared much to move to make it more comfortable.  
  
" _Kima I'm sorr-_ " Allura spoke softly.  
  
" _Quiet._ " Kima interrupted. " _It's not your fault. I should have been there to protect you._ " Kima gave feather light kisses to the top of Allura's head.  
  
" _He would have just gone after you, and more people would have died. You saved so many._ "  
  
" _But I couldn't save you. If it wasn't for Pike, and the rest of Vox Machina..._ " Kima began to trail off. " _If it wasn't for them I could have lost you Allie. Don't you ever leave me like that again._ "  
Allura laid quiet for a few minutes listening to Kima's heartbeat as the Halfling caressed her arm.  
  
" _Are you still going to fight against Thordak?_ " Allura asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
" _Of course._ " Kima sat up more, turning Allura round to look at her. _"I have to Allie. For what we've done, for Bahamut, for Tal'Dorei._ "  
  
Allura leaned her head down to meet her forehead to Kima's. " _I want to stand by you in battle, but I'm scared. If we couldn't defeat Thordak then, how are we going to do it now?"_  
  
" _We're stronger. We have allies. We..I need to do this. I will always be with you, but I can't back down from this fight._ "  
  
" _Then I won't try to stop you. But I want you alive at the end of this._ " Allura gently grasped Kima's face and locked eyes with her. " _I lov-_ " Kima interrupted Allura with a kiss.  
  
" _I know._ " Kima said pulling away from the kiss.  
  
" _You Know._ " Allura leaned back in for another kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> The title taken from the song Shattered & Hallow by First Aid Kit which reminds me of the Kima and Allura relationship.


End file.
